


布鲁克林局部回暖

by ConstanceHu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I am gonna love me again, M/M, Reconciliation with oneself, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: Bucky中心盾/冬无差。2023年的Bucky回到1991年给杀了Howard之后崩溃的自己呼噜毛结果反被呼噜的故事。写得不太连贯，之后可能会有语言上的微调。





	布鲁克林局部回暖

**Author's Note:**

> 魔改了A4结局，完全无视最后几分钟的自我催眠之作。他们在一起过得很好。

布鲁克林局部回暖

 

    让Bucky没想到的是，Happy只是因为他的一个模糊的记忆碎片，就真的给他搞来了他需要的工具和一打能在1991年通行的纸币，Scott也爽快答应了来帮他的忙。他来到Steve穿过的量子战服面前，他们的身材差不多，穿同一件也不是问题，只是Steve一直对于他要回一次1991年这件事耿耿于怀。

    “说真的，我可以替你去。”他担忧地说，“你说过你一直都认识我。”

    “我2014年也认识你，你看我手下得轻了吗？”Bucky穿上量子战服，“况且你还把盾给了Sam，赤手空拳，1991年的冬日战士一枪打爆你的脑袋之前可能只会犹豫两秒钟不到，那个时候的我像匹饿狼。而且……你不用做所有故事的主角，Steve。”

    “Sam，你能把盾借给我五秒钟吗？”Steve不甘地转去问在一边帮Bucky往小手提箱里塞东西的Sam，Sam摇了摇头。

    “抱歉，Steve，我也觉得你不太适合。”Sam说，“不止是因为你可能被杀。Scott说过，我们不能改变历史，但我觉得如果回去的是你，世界线一准会因为你阻止了几十场谋杀分岔。”

    “阻止谋杀”的字眼让Steve皱起了眉头。这次回到过去寻找冬日战士的行动之所以被提起，是因为Bucky提到自己在1991年12月杀死Howard Stark之后曾经在美国出逃并想过自杀，他记得自己做了万全的准备，但不知为何没有死成。他只记得有人出面来阻止了自己，下一个相对比较清晰的记忆画面就是Howard的葬礼了。用Bucky的话说，九头蛇用了各种方式“说服”他去执行这次杀死从前战友的任务，而且那时的科技还远没有2014年发达，“说服”的内容除了电击洗脑之外还包含了各式各样的刑罚，所以完成任务之后他的身体和精神很快就垮掉了。时至2023年，Bucky也无法回忆起自己到底是怎么从那个谷底爬上来的。

    除了随身携带的假证件、现金和武器以外，这次他的手提箱里也塞了很多东西：急救箱、工具箱、以消炎药为主的战时常用药品（尤其是91年没有社保就很难搞到的处方药）、一身衣服，还有瓶装水和Bucky让烦恼得团团转的Steve做的两盒三明治，Sam说这活像去野营。Steve可能问过好几百遍他到底要如何阻止自己自杀，出了意外怎么办，还有万一其实在在那个时间点上出面的是别人怎么办之类的问题，Bucky只是轻松地说一切都会没事，他只是想知道那段时间自己身上到底发生了什么。

    “这肯定会是我这辈子过的最长的五秒钟。”Steve在他站上去准备出发的时候委屈地说，“而且我还用五秒钟穿越两次偷过宇宙魔方。”

    “不会的，我马上就回来。”Bucky笑着朝他挥了挥手，“没有人比我更了解冬日战士了。”

 

    Bucky选择了回到Howard Stark死后的第三天，1991年12月18日，一个纽约天寒地冻的日子。因为他知道自己这个时候已经来到布鲁克林了，尽管1991年的冬日战士根本不知道自己这个行动的缘由，他只是在像每一次回到美国执行任务时一样试图漫无目的地逃亡。他在杀死Howard Stark和他的妻子之后，想要把他护送回总部的九头蛇士兵前来，结果一队人全被他杀掉了。他还想办法屏蔽了自己手臂里追踪器的信号，并且一路逃到了在纽约的安全屋——那个地下室相当不错，一直到2023年还能使用。Bucky先去租了辆车，在市郊的酒店订了一间干净的双人间，然后算好时间提着手提箱来到那个地下室门前掏出钥匙，这时屋里的冬日战士可能刚刚给手枪上好膛，试着运作他那除了执行任务以外不太能动的脑子写几句遗言；他左臂和身体的接缝处和身上的伤口已经开始感染，若不是打了血清，可能高烧就会要了他的命。

    门锁被打开，昏暗的房间里面立刻响声大作，他知道自己只要贸然迈进去一步子弹就会打过来。

    “谁在那里？”屋里传来沙哑的声音。

    “我不是九头蛇，也不是神盾局的人。”Bucky朝里面喊道，同时放下手提箱举起双手，“我是来帮你的，把武器放下，我们谈谈。”

    他已经做好了和这个年代的自己打一架的准备。和Steve那次不同，2023年的Bucky Barnes想要放倒1991年的自己还是相当简单的，毕竟前来开门的冬日战士活像一条皮包骨头的流浪狗，又脏又饿又累，甚至没办法灵活移动自己的左手。Bucky在被手枪指着的同时缓缓动作，保持着双手上举的姿势脱掉了手套，黑色的振金左手很快吸引了冬日战士的注意。他浑浊的眼睛上下打量了一下Bucky，看见他脚边的手提箱，举了举枪问：“这箱子里是什么？”

    “没有能伤到你的东西。”

    “把箱子打开。”

    Bucky蹲下身打开了箱子，双手抬起举到冬日战士面前让他翻。冬日战士艰难地抬起左手举枪，用不那么稳的右手翻了翻箱子，看到水和食物的时候明显动摇了一下，然后摸出手提箱最下面用来修理机械臂的小工具箱，打开一看立刻警觉起来。Bucky不知道是冬日战士手抖了还是怎么，子弹和他赶忙举到面前的振金手撞击的声音让他们两个都脑壳发麻。

    “我告诉你我不是九头蛇了。你的手坏了，我可以帮你修好，还能把追踪器也拆掉。”

    “我不知道你到底是什么人，但你不用帮我，反正我马上就要给自己脑袋来一枪了。”冬日战士又确认了一下箱子里的内容物，把枪放下了，“我不知道为什么他变得那么老了，但我可能也应该老成那个样子，我早该死了。不管你是不是九头蛇派来的都别管我。”

    Bucky想起Steve在回到2012年的时候对付过去的自己那一招——那实在太蠢了。而且1991年脑子还是一团带电的浆糊的冬日战士可能根本不知道Steve Rogers是谁。不过都已经做好打一架的觉悟了，试一试大概也不会有什么损失。

    “Steve，他还活着，虽然大家都以为他——”

    “到底他妈的谁是Steve！？”冬日战士暴躁地打断了他，“九头蛇的人也在念这个名字，说不能让我知道这个人的事情，我都听见了。他活着还是死了到底跟我有什么关系？”

    “你会慢慢想起来的，你需要时间。”Bucky尽可能耐心地说，他知道这种刚刚恢复一点理智的感觉，“如果你跟我来，我会给你拆掉胳膊上的追踪器。只要有我在，九头蛇就不会找到你；但我只能和你在一起待几天。你想知道什么，我都可以回答，慢慢来……”

    他合上行李箱，又放下箱子举起了双手，显示自己完全没有攻击的意思。这时冬日战士好像渐渐反应什么，他疑惑地抹了抹自己的脸，牵动了伤口，疼得眉心一紧。

    “反正你也已经想死了，不如跟我走，反正对于你这个将死之人也没有什么损失。”Bucky冷静地说，“我知道你真正害怕的是被九头蛇抓回去。我可以向你保证他们永远也不会知道接下来几天的事。”

    五分钟之后，冬日战士已经在租来的汽车后座上狼吞虎咽Bucky带来的三明治了。Bucky给他在安全屋简单清理了手臂接缝处因为脱位造成的伤口，拆出了九头蛇的追踪器并且关掉了它，但还带在身上——他不能改变历史，自然也不能真正拯救这个时代的冬日战士，如果他回到九头蛇总部之后被发现被拆除了追踪器，要经历的就不只是电击这么简单了。Bucky在2001年终于在重重洗脑之后保存下来了一些修理自己手臂的知识，他知道手臂被动了手脚以后九头蛇的人们会对他做什么。他沉默地开车，从后视镜里看到冬日战士已经完全不在意吃相。这可以理解，毕竟九头蛇给他吃过的东西看起来都像是现代人装模作样健身时吃的能量棒；而且因为每次吃东西都是在被放出来执行任务的途中，他七十年间是真的没有接触过正常的食物。

渐渐地他听见后座传来吸鼻子的声音，冬日战士有些失去神采的眼睛里接连掉下来很大颗的眼泪，但他的表情看起来又不像是在哭。

“怎么样？你还好吗？”Bucky一边从后视镜里查看后面的情况一边问，往后座上递了一条手帕，“不要用手揉眼睛。”

他知道自己的脑子出过多大的问题，他的情绪和行动常常令人困惑地分开运行，现在可能就是这样。有时他甚至往往会忘记自己长什么样子，在路边的玻璃里看见模糊的倒影时都会感到陌生——这可能也是91年的冬日战士到现在都没有为他们两个长得一模一样感到警觉的原因。

“我没事。”冬日战士接过了手帕，“这真的很难吃，但我又觉得我好像很久以前吃过……不过比他们给我发的东西还是强。”

是啊，这可是Steve Rogers曾经唯一会做的东西，就凭你吃过将近十年也应该知道Steve做的三明治味道从来就没有过保证，那时候陪你一起练拳击的人还因为这个笑话过你。Bucky想着，还在庆幸就算到了这个地步，被压制的那个布鲁克林男孩还是冲出来支配了冬日战士的泪腺和味觉，尽管他自己并不知道。

“是你做的吗？”冬日战士擦了擦脸上的眼泪问。

“当然不是，我要做的话比这个好吃多了。”

他们到达酒店时冬日战士已经把他带来的所有三明治和水都送进了胃里，对此Bucky并不感到意外。他做冬日战士期间的回忆在许多次电击之后只剩下了饥饿、歉疚、寒冷、疲劳和自我厌恶，每一个都让他动过一了百了的念头，更别说它们往往是一起来的。他尽可能耐心地给冬日战士披上他带来的衣服，在冷得刺骨的天里把他带进开好暖气的酒店房间。天上覆盖着厚重的云，看起来要下雪了。这和他的记忆也是一致的，Howard Stark的葬礼是在残雪里进行的，冷得他全身打颤，比欧洲的雪山还冷。

要是Steve回到1991年还能不被冬日战士杀掉，他会怎么做呢？Bucky听见浴室的门关上时躺在床上想道。Steve多半会花很长时间让冬日战士想起自己，或者其实他的脑子在90年代没坏得那么厉害，不用花太多努力也能让Steve达到目的。但之后的事情Bucky就不敢保证了，Steve从来不是个照顾人的料，再加上他的脸全美国都一清二楚，只会让两个人卷入不必要的麻烦，而冬日战士最需要的可能是这辈子都没睡过又暖又软的弹簧床。

他听到浴室的门开了，但裹在酒店浴巾里走出来的冬日战士明显没有好好利用这里的热水。他在心里长叹一声，把过去的自己推回浴室，又多花了半个小时把冬日战士身上洗干净，打结的头发拆开梳顺。整个过程中他故意没有让冬日战士看到镜子。他们两个都已经打仗打累了，只有一个晚上也好，他需要更多的安宁。整个过程冬日战士只是尽力地抬起疲惫的眼睛，允许Bucky梳他的头发清洗他的伤口，完成上药包扎之后顺从地被埋进一床羽绒被。Bucky知道这一身伤口大概只需要睡一个晚上就能愈合大半，重点是左手肩膀接缝处的脱位和撕裂伤。试图把冬日战士的肩膀包起来的时候他没有一点表情，这很正常，他的痛觉工作得也不太好。

为了让沉默的冬日战士闭上眼睛，Bucky找出来个眼罩给他戴上，过了一会儿床上的呼吸声就变得均匀起来。他和衣躺下，试图多想起一些他还是九头蛇的资产时的事情，但脑子里并没有新的画面。天花板的墙纸贴得很好，没有斑点让他的眼睛聚焦。

他缓缓合上眼睛睡着了，尽管他并不需要多少睡眠。

 

Bucky在九十年代的安静里睡到了大天亮，这对他来说是很少见的。他一睁眼就看到冬日战士把他的手提箱翻开了，穿上了他带来的衣服（昨天Bucky是用剪刀给他脱下的那套作战服），正在看他带到这里的笔记本——来自2016年。冬日战士听到Bucky醒了，从笔记本里抬起头来。

“你来自一个九头蛇已经覆灭的世界。”他翻着笔记本说，看眼神已经清醒了很多，“据我所知他们曾经尝试过发明时间机器，但是失败了。是谁送你……送我来这里的？”

很好，不愧是我。Bucky对过去的自己居然能够如此冷静面对时间旅行先是吃了一惊，然后放下心来，至少冬日战士没有尝试醒来以后马上把他掐死然后继续逃亡。他试图坐起身来，却发现自己的左臂被一条钢丝绳固定在了床架上，绳子很长，尽头被藏在床下让他很难找到。很好，不愧是冬日战士。

“我只能找到这个，我也知道这对你没什么用。但我在你把所有事情讲清楚之前不能放你走。”冬日战士说，偏过头认真观察着那条黑色的振金手臂，“你的手臂比我的要更强也更轻，我总感觉在哪里见过这个材质。”

“可能你见过的涂装不是这个颜色？”Bucky试探地说。

冬日战士从笔记本里抽出他之前找到的美国队长的照片：“这样的？”

Bucky点点头，但冬日战士却不以为意。

“这人打扮得像个人偶，但总感觉我在哪见过。”他把照片放在一边的地上，“我比较感兴趣的是九头蛇消失的这部分，看起来他们将来会在美国渗透自己的敌对组织。”

“实际上现在已经渗透了，只是‘敌对组织’还需要二十多年才能意识到。”Bucky朝冬日战士挥了挥手，“我不想把床架弄坏，你能给我解开吗？我不会走的，这段时间我会一直和你待在一起。”

冬日战士困惑地望向他，眨了眨眼睛，然后从行李箱的工具箱里掏出一把钳子，走过来把钢丝绳剪断了。

“因为你还有几天就会忘掉这些了，我可以告诉你我是怎么来到1991年的，以及九头蛇以后会怎么样……”Bucky说着活动了一下他的振金手腕，“你有什么想去的地方吗？我们可以不在这里说，我有车，而且现在是九十年代，我可以让你躲过九头蛇的监视。”

冬日战士回头去翻了翻那个笔记本，拿出一张美国队长纪念馆正门的照片。

“这里。”他说着把照片递给露出苦笑的Bucky，“我只对这个地方有印象。”

 

Sam在知道了Bucky要回到1991年时，还不忘给他塞几盒九十年代金曲磁带。他的时间概念明显出了问题，那些磁带里没有一盘是在1991年12月之前发行的。Janet Jackson并不太适合做两个想过安静生活的人公路聊天的背景音乐，于是他们试听了好几盘之后换了Savage Garden。Bucky给过去的自己讲了他想知道的未来的事情，他还是想不起来Steve Rogers是谁，却记得四十年代打的每一场仗。最后他们说到他不能改变历史时，他明显感受到冬日战士情绪起了些变化。

“我杀了Howard。”冬日战士再次提起，看着自己戴着手套的双手，“我和他一起打了好几年仗，结果是我杀了他。”

Bucky没有回话，他从档案里知道九头蛇为了把Steve Rogers从他脑袋里洗掉做了特别的努力，但他们还是漏掉了一些人和一些事，Howard Stark就是其中之一。

“按你说的，从几天之后到2014年我还会回到苏联，继续被九头蛇控制。”他接着说，“为什么我没有逃？我在美国还有很多地方可以去。”

“首先，现在已经没有苏联了，这也是他们现在人事变动、很难派出人手来抓你的原因之一。其次，我不记得我为什么没有逃了，这段时间的记忆我自己也没有……事实上我只是来看看到底是谁阻止了我在地下室自杀。”

“那你怎么知道自己没有改变历史？”

“我不知道。”Bucky摇摇头，“但我昨天晚上猜，除了九头蛇，大概也不会有人会在意一个事实上已经死亡的74岁老年人了，不如冒个险。”

冬日战士在副驾驶上看着高速路两边的景色，过了好一段才继续开口：“是不是没有Steve Rogers，我也没办法做回普通人？”

“总有办法的。”Bucky说，“但是这样的话你需要解释很多事情，我也不知道有没有人会认真听，而且你会孤立无援地走上法庭……或者他们直接把这一步省了。”

“所以我真的很好奇为什么2023年我还活着。”

“再过几天说不定就知道了。”

一阵沉默充斥了车内，Savage Garden的音乐对于这个沉重的话题又听起来过于轻柔了。

“我可以换一盘磁带吗？”冬日战士问，伸手把Sam带上的几盘私藏拿来一个一个看起来。

“当然可以。”

 

他们从播放了一路Green Day的车上下来，乔装了一下才走进纪念馆。九十年代的美国队长纪念馆远没有二十一世纪的看起来制作精良，但并没有比未来少照片和录像——因为他们在40年代的记录只有那么多。冬日战士戴着墨镜，警惕又困惑地四处张望；他在自己穿着四十年代军装的那张照片前面站了很久。Bucky站在他旁边，看着不远处被摆在纪念馆正中心的那几身制服——他几年前还在40年代的那一身正中间开了个洞。这天是工作日，纪念馆里没有什么人，录像带旁白的声音几乎完全压过了人们观看展览时的窃窃私语，但他们还是听到一个跟着父母来的小女孩在问：

“为什么美国队长要一个人去救那些士兵？”

“因为那些士兵被困住了，而且里面还有他最好的朋友。你看，这里写着。”她父亲指着墙上的说明说。

“我的意思是，为什么没有人帮他？”

“因为那里太危险了，别人都不敢去。”

“但多去几个人总比一个人好啊。”小女孩不依不饶地问，“你不是刚刚给我讲过大撤退吗？大家都做点什么的话，一定能行的……”

她的父母转移了话题，把她带出了纪念馆。Bucky不得不承认，自己也曾经有过类似的想法，他在监狱里和雪山的山谷中时，都曾经幻想过自己能撑到被自称无往不利的美国军队救回去；而他在杀死Howard之前每一次经受那些来自九头蛇的折磨时，每一次也都寄希望于自己最终能够结束这种生活，被社会接纳，像个普通人一样老去……但就像那个小女孩的父母没法回答她的问题一样，他身上的困境是无解的。他或许只是个副手、一般士兵、人群里的欢呼者；他的死只能和其他人一起纪念。

冬日战士转过头去看着附近电视屏幕上的黑白录像，仔细把纪念馆里每一件展品和信息都看了一遍。这时Bucky注意到有一个男人正在朝他们两个走过来，他看起来六十多岁，穿着保安制服。他立刻警觉起来，想要带着冬日战士离开这里，但那个男人快跑两步追上了他们。

“Sarge，等一下，我想我认识你。”他的腿脚说不上利索，看起来早该退休了。Bucky注意到门口还有几个年轻保安，想必他在这里也只是做些闲职。他想直接离去，但冬日战士回过头去站定了，在保安面前摘下了墨镜。

“你这次认识我吗？”上了年纪的保安急切地说，在看到他身边的Bucky后吃了一惊，但还是迅速把注意力转移回到了冬日战士身上，“我马上就要离开这里了，但我总觉得你还会再回来一次……”

“什么叫再回来一次？”Bucky也转过身去问他。

“你是……你看起来不太一样——”

“不用管他。”冬日战士打断了他，“为什么说我会再回来一次？”

“因为这已经是自从我在这里工作开始第七次见你了，Sarge。”保安十分激动地说，“但这一次你比之前看起来都好，而且不是一个人，你是终于从他们的手里逃出来了吗？”

根据保安的说法，单是据他所知，冬日战士在这之前曾经来过这里六次。1949年，1955年，1960年，1969年，1981年和1983年*——他对每一次都有记录，而Bucky不用他解释都知道这六次他都是因为什么才来到美国的，而保安的叙述也让他渐渐想起了那些事情：最开始的两次他保留的记忆比较多，从纪念馆里知道Steve坠机的事情之后还试图去找过其他咆哮突击队的战友，但都在途中被九头蛇抓了回去，之后尽管冷战愈演愈烈，他去美国的次数只减不增，主要在欧洲活动；等到之后的哪些年，他之前在美国积攒起来的几个住所被发现，Steve Rogers的脸和那身夸张的制服也因为九头蛇的特别努力在他脑子里越来越模糊，但他每一次都记得这个地方，像是随着磁场迁徙的候鸟一样，只要到了新英格兰就无可避免地通过种种线索回到这间纪念馆；到了1983年任务失败之后，他已经自己都不知道为什么要来到特区，但还是踏进了这里。

保安还给他拿出了几张皱巴巴的纸，上面的字迹虽然潦草，但Bucky知道那是自己写的。冬日战士把那些纸接过去一张一张地翻看，过了一会儿抬起头来问：

“我可以把这些都带走吗？”

“所以……我想知道，你现在已经摆脱他们了吗？”保安不安地问道，“前几天Howard Stark和他妻子出了意外，我不是很确定，但……”

“我总有一天能逃出去的。”冬日战士对保安轻声说，指了指在一边的Bucky，“他就是证明。”

保安的脸上掠过一丝疑惑，但他最终笑着点了点头。

“每一次你来我都会给你讲这些。”他说着有些热泪盈眶，从抽屉里拿出来一个空信封递给冬日战士，“第一次见到你已经是四十二年前了，那时候这个纪念馆刚建成没多久，我还是个不到二十岁的小子，还能值夜班。现在我已经变成这个样子了，你还和我们藏品里的照片一模一样。”

“真的吗？我还以为他们已经让我完全换了一个人。毕竟我已经没有名字了。”冬日战士把纸张折叠起来放进空信封，看起来他左手的活动仍然会牵动伤口。

“一直都是。”保安肯定地回答，“但只有这次你这么确定地告诉我你能逃开纳粹和俄国人，而且也只有这次你看起来还称得上精神。你上次……八年前了，你还让我把这些交给FBI，但我知道他们只会把你的信息当成废纸，所以我还是自己藏了起来。”他顿了一下继续说，“我也不知道我这个选择是不是对的。”

Bucky本来想开口肯定他，但冬日战士先告诉了他这是再正确不过的选择。纪念馆的保安说得对，冬日战士在这么多年之后还是他自己，安慰人时的眼神就是最好的证明。他在被保安问到的时候也简单地介绍了一下自己。他没有说谎，保安也很快接受了这个事实。Howard Stark为很多代美国人拉近了未来，包括他自己，然而——

“2023年……我不知道我还能不能活到那一年。”保安苦笑道，“但我很高兴你能，而且你看起来过得真的不错。”

他们在引起其他保安注意之前离开了纪念馆。Bucky在回到2023年之后特地托警局的人查了他的生平——他当然已经去世了，在1992年初退休的不久之后。他和Steve还去墓地给那位保安献了一束花。

 

他们在大雪里换着驾车回到纽约的住处，其间遭遇了严重的堵车，还好他们已经一出城就在麦当劳得来速买好了晚饭。收音机里提到Stark夫妇惨痛的死，国葬即将在明天举行。在播音员开始念出席名单时，冬日战士突然说：“我已经至少听见四五个九头蛇的名字了……我应该多听听收音机。”

Bucky当然知道他说的是哪些，他听到的人名里还有此时还没能成为领袖的Alexander Pierce。但历史不能被改变，他想着，在纹丝不动的车流里面咬了一口汉堡。

“能再多和我说点未来的事情吗？”冬日战士说，“反正我也要被抓回去，你说的所有事都会被洗掉。”

“你怎么这么确定？”

“你脱离冬日战士状态太久了，老兄。从70年代……大概是70年代，我就总结出来了他们每次给我洗脑的规律。他们没办法控制要具体洗掉哪些内容，但是他们可以根据情绪来洗，”冬日战士说着，心不在焉地摆弄着Green Day的空磁带盒，“越是积极的、幸福的、快乐的记忆，在那个系统下就会洗得越干净。这样我就会只记得痛苦的事情，觉得自己一文不值。所以我才会对打过的仗、杀过的人记得一清二楚，却对Steve Rogers没有半点印象……录像里我笑得那么开心，他看起来真的是我很好的朋友。”

“他是，以后也会是。”

冬日战士点点头：“你在地下室里找到我的时候的策略比较失败，找了个我忘得最干净的。”

“Steve撞上过去的自己的时候这招还挺好用的，我没多想……其实我来得也可以说是毫无准备，因为我对这段时间……”

“没有责怪你的意思。”冬日战士放下磁带盒，从纸袋里掏出一个苹果派，“先来说说他怎么遇到的过去的自己？”

“我不知道他有没有在给我讲的时候添油加醋，他说2012年的美国队长还对着他来了一句I can do this all day。”

“这句话我也有印象，不过比较久远……我是不是教过他打拳击？”

“对，他想入伍的时候缠着我教他的。毕竟我是打过比赛的拳击手。”

“我可能记起来的不太对……我当时非常不想教他，因为我不想让他为了送死尝试那么多次……这么说来我是把这段归到不那么‘积极’的记忆里了吗？”

“有可能。恢复记忆要很长时间，而且反而雪山之前的那些事会先被记起来。”

Bucky给冬日战士讲了未来那些匪夷所思的战斗，以及他将如何失去九头蛇给他的铁臂。外面的雪越积越深，他们在车流里缓慢移动着，交换了座位，因为封闭空间和饱腹感几乎有些昏昏欲睡。Bucky讲到自己在瓦坎达化成灰时，一阵冷风从外面吹进来，冬日战士打开了一点窗户让他们都清醒一点。

“可真冷。”他没有对故事做出评价，等了一会儿等车里换气换得差不多就把窗户摇上了，“明天我们还要回到华盛顿参加葬礼，还不如随便找个汽车旅馆住下。”

“已经离纽约不远了，可不能前功尽弃。”Bucky说着裹了裹衣服。

冬日战士又把车往前蹭了一点，突然问Bucky：“化成灰是什么感觉？”

“很快，很不好受，我一开始都不知道发生了什么。”Bucky回忆道，“跟被关进冷冻舱还不太一样，就好像你突然被人敲晕了，猛地醒来以后发现已经过了五年，但你还得立马拿起枪去打仗……我曾经以为我在瓦坎达能住得久一点，直到他们给我拿来了振金手臂，我一下子就明白了。”

“看起来和现在的我也没差多少，除了被洗脑。对了还有，你这次打的是外星人了。”

“外星人很恶心。”Bucky揉揉眼睛，“虽然只要需要我都会去，但我只是不想再打仗了。”

“但这是我们唯一能做的。”冬日战士伸手拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，“我还以为你是来给我平复心情的呢，结果现在我一直在安慰你。你是不是因为在未来过得太好已经变软弱了？昨晚你居然睡了那么久。”

“21世纪的人可不比你休眠充足。”

“别找借口了。”前面的路终于通了，冬日战士笑了他一下，踩下了油门。

他们回到住处之后，Bucky把冬日战士身上能拆的绷带都拆了，并给左肩的大伤口换了药，超级士兵的自愈能力只用了一天就让他的手臂几乎能够自如活动，但手指的活动又不太灵活了。Bucky把工具箱拿来给他检查铁臂内部的问题，发现是几根纳米管集错了位。这个问题一直都不定期地出现，到了21世纪他自己已经学会了单手修理。

“这个是怎么搞的？”他指了指快要愈合的铁臂结合处，“不会是你想把它扯下来吧？”

“不是，有个追兵拿枪托砸的。他当时从一个高点跳下来，冲击很大。”冬日战士看着他修理的动作说，“他们人太多了，我没能躲开。”

“这根线路连着神经，正回去那一下会很疼，你忍着点。”Bucky说着用手上的小镊子把那个零件推回去，冬日战士立刻深吸一口气别开头去，他好像也感受到了那阵刺痛，鼻子突然酸了一下。

    冬日战士说他想看看电视机分散一下注意力，Bucky给他打开了。晚间新闻又在播报Howard Stark的葬礼的消息，Bucky一边给他把铁臂恢复原状一边努力回忆自己在Howard的葬礼上时发生了什么。他只记得那天很冷、很悲伤、很愤怒还很孤独，他面对很多九头蛇的人举起了枪。他明天会把冬日战士留在葬礼上自己回到2023年吗？他不觉得自己做得出来这种事。但他不能改变历史——Scott的话在他耳边响起。如果他没有让这个时代的冬日战士回到九头蛇，那么之后他在任务中杀死的人都不会死，然后就会出现一个新的平行世界分岔，那他自己的时间线又会变成什么样子？他自己说的“不想改变历史”，是不是害怕失去他有的一切的自私的借口？还是说他回到1991年本身已经改变了历史？

    他没有对冬日战士说这些忧虑，在修好他的铁臂之后两人就都关灯入睡了。为了Howard Stark的葬礼他们还要起个大早，至于改不改变历史的，只有明天才能知道了。

 

    但Bucky睡过了，明明他绝不可能睡过头。

    他在中午猛地醒来以后，发现冬日战士已经不见了。他的小手提箱被收拾得整整齐齐，放在地上，上面放着三个信封，其中最鼓的一个是他们前一天在纪念馆拿到的冬日战士的潦草记录，剩下两个封面上分别写着“给Bucky Barnes”和“给Steve Rogers”。Bucky把给自己的那封信拆出来，信不长，看得出是匆匆写成的。

_“2023年来的Bucky Barnes：_

_“你只想到了给我换一身衣服，但没有想到把之前那套扔掉。你是忘了九十年代的自己还会往口袋里塞能让一头大象睡三天三夜的氯仿吗？你果然已经太累了，累到只因为是自己，就对世界顶尖的暗杀者放下警惕。_

_“昨天晚上我本来打算离开，但我看到了你的笔记本，所以没有下太多的吸入剂量。我不知道你在2014年之后逃亡有没有感觉到，但就像我们总会回到那个纪念馆，这个笔记也不是第一次做了。每一次我们试图找回那些记忆，最后都会被九头蛇发现、践踏、销毁。我们从人变成资产，还要训练更多的资产，这些你都明白。但Bucky Barnes从来没有放弃过。每一次都是从零开始，自己找回自己的历史。我们在纪念馆给自己留的笔记，每一个都在让自己一定要撑住，最早的那个甚至打算逃去北极，说既然我们掉进雪山死不了，那Steve在北极坠机只要没见到尸体就不一定死了——当然这个远征是成功不了的，北极也离西伯利亚不远了。_

_“如果你好奇我去哪了的话，我可以告诉你我在Howard Stark的葬礼上。当然不是作为老朋友，也不是作为贵宾。我是去狩猎的。那些人，现在只有我们知道是九头蛇的人——我要去狩猎他们。这对于现在的我来说几乎是一次自杀式行动，肯定在途中我就会被抓回去，但我想做点什么补偿我杀了Howard这件事，用冬日战士现在唯一能做到的方法。美国队长纪念馆说我是Steve Rogers背后的狙击手，我可能一直都会是这个角色，永远没法真正像那个道德标杆一样被社会接纳。_

_“那我也不求他们接纳我。我就算是资产，也是让九头蛇烫手的资产。还有23年，太长了，我可能需要被放回去多睡几觉才能尽快度过这段时间，醒来以后我都九十多岁了，那得是什么样的世界？我肯定会忘了你的，因为这两天可能是我这四十多年来最幸福的日子。我们本来就是同一个人，记忆有一份就够了。_

_“我们大概没有改变历史，你放心回去吧。我们都需要那个未来。_

_“希望2023年没有人再叫我，_

_“冬日战士”_

    Bucky打开电视，看到电视台正在紧急播报Howard Stark葬礼发生之前的枪击案。他记忆的空白被填补上了，从模糊的彼岸向自己伸出手来的那个人的面容清晰了起来。他想起自己子弹用光了，于是在看着Howard Stark盖着国旗的棺材的同时把一个九头蛇推下了楼。马上办公室的门就被打开，那些来抓他的特警全部都是他在洗脑椅上的熟面孔。他再次经历了斥责、痛打、电击和冰冻，疼痛剜走了他有关未来的自己的那一部分记忆，纪念馆里的画面也重新变得模糊。他需要等那个时间到来——2014年，华盛顿特区，Alexander Pierce做过的最愚蠢的决定将是让冬日战士去杀美国队长。

    他曾经想过在这个时间点多待一段时间，不和过去的自己如此近距离接触，只是尝试唤醒他，阻止暗杀。但“不能改变历史”绊住了他——不，是他在未来终于有了的那些牵挂绊住了他。Bucky Barnes终于有的可失去了，这是件好事还是坏事呢？他提上手提箱回到2023年时还在想着这个，见到终于能长松一口气的Steve时神情也依然沉重。

    “一切都好吗？”Steve迎上来问，被Bucky递过来的信吓了一跳。他迟疑着从里面抽出来一张宾馆信纸。他先打开信纸看了看，似乎对内容既感到奇怪又十分开心。

    “他……我说了什么？”Bucky一边脱掉量子战服一边问。

    “1991年的你没怎么想起来我，还说我做的三明治很难吃，这个我也无能为力。”Steve看着信说，“他还说让我把制服改得别太显眼了……这是什么意见，你一直都是这么想的吗？”

    Bucky摊摊手：“反正你也不穿了。”

    “他还说……好好享受未来，期待2014年再见……这结尾还有一个，告诉Sam Wilson我很喜欢他的Green Day收藏？我糊涂了，Green Day是那个年代的吗？”

    “不好意思，我搞错了，他可能是世界上唯一一个听过未来音乐的人了。”Sam从Bucky手里接过磁带时对Steve说，“不过你的现代文化功课真的做的不错。”他看了看手里的几盒磁带，挑出Green Day那盘递给Bucky，“喜欢就送你了。”

    我们都需要那个未来。Bucky在接回那盘有点年代的磁带时回想起这句话。他们把来自过去的信先放到一边，Scott也一并凑过来问他在1991年发生了什么。这个故事可不短，Bucky对他们说，但没关系，再长的故事现在也有人听他讲了。

 

 End

 

*有兴趣的可以猜一猜这些时间点分别针对美国20世纪历史的哪些大事件。Pierce在队2里面提到冬日战士塑造了历史，那么我们可以胡乱联系一下——

（最后两个和I, Tonya里的一个小细节有关）


End file.
